1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold clamping mechanism of an injection molding machine with a movable platen, a fixed platen and a support section connected to the movable platen through connecting links, wherein, when clamping force is applied via the connecting links, a force is transmitted to the front face of the support section. The invention also relates to such a support section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mold clamping mechanism of an injection molding machine serves to pick up the injection molding tool and perform the movements necessary for closing, clamping and opening. The forces necessary for clamping and opening are exerted by the mold clamping mechanism. Typically injection molding machines are categorized according to their clamping force, wherein the clamping force in the prior art ranges between several hundred kN and approximately 100,000 kN. Naturally a clamping force creates a corresponding reaction force, which acts on the mold clamping mechanism. In the case of lever mechanisms, for example toggle lever mechanisms, such as for example described in Austrian Patent AT 412 855, the high loading in the region of the support section leads to deformations. This causes relative displacement of the articulated joints or lever bearings. In order to keep the loading on the guide elements, as well as optionally the spars and spar adjustment threads, as low as possible in view of weight and cost reduction considerations, conventional designs result in an increase in the total height of the component and/or in a reinforcement of the support section to reduce the support section's bowing under load. This not only leads to an enlargement of the already large injection molding machine, but also to increased cost as a result of the increased material requirements.